


Eye Apple

by VoicelessCarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonyoung Being Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessCarat/pseuds/VoicelessCarat
Summary: A short moment about Soonyoung being his usual self, drunk on Jihoon."You are the apple of my eye. Without you, I don't think I can see the world.""Then let me help you to see the universe."





	Eye Apple

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. As a newbie writer, I'm open to encouragement and constructive criticism.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

 

Jihoon is an angle, a wingless angel that descend from heaven and brighten up the world. He brings colour to the sky, rhythm  to the heart beat. He is everything that the world doesn't has. His slender fingers dance on every key and the wind carries the melody through the night breeze. They were painted red and blue as they embrace the neon light like it would under the moon. His black hair that was just dye after so long that most of their members forgot how he look like in black hides under his red cap.Those over size t-shirt draped over his shorts, revealing his collar a bit too much, especially the back of his nape. Below his shorts, his fair legs dangle just right above the floor which his Gucci slippers lying on the grey carpet. The humming voice he made following the melody was a soft fabric curtain that sways as the wind blow through the window. Jihoon sings a few words before he pick up the pen that was laying around and scribble on the paper. He repeats those words a few times, like the echoes on the lavender hill. 

Soonyoung was totally captivated by the view in front of him. Jihoon is his guardian angel. He brings light and hope to his world. He brings the smile to his face, laughter to his voice. He is everything that other people doesn't has.  He is everything that Soonyoung loves.

"If you stare any longer, I'm starting to think your eyes are made of glass."

"If it would contain all of you, I don't mind they are fake eyes." Soonyoung blurred out without thinking, earning himself a pfft.

"No, seriously, stop staring and go do your job. Don't you need to prepare our choreography?"

"My part time can wait. Now my main job is right here by your side."

Jihoon turned around and raise an eye at Soonyoung, who clearly isn't in his right mind, which when he never isn't.

"What's with those cheesy line?"

"Can't help it when you are the mac to my cheese."

"...." Jihoon was rendered speechless and only stare back at him.

 

Soonyoung was definitely being weird. It's not even pass midnight, so Soonyoung obviously not being overdrive due to work. He was just casually sat on the sofa, hugging the soft cushion which comes as a set with that sofa. Those eyes does not contain the usual spark but they weren't dull like when he was dead tired from all that dancing. It looks like he was just being drunk but without alcohol. But it was a gaze that Jihoon is familiar with. 

 

"You are creeping me out."

"And you look like a crepe with vanilla ice cream topped with strawberries."

"Are you drunk?" Jihoon could feel the blood rushes to his cheek.

"With you near me? I'm drunk every second."

"I'm really considering to punch you if you giving me any more of those cringe."

"If so, I might had to stay in the hospital for the rest of my life, cause it will never be enough to tell how wonderful you are."

"......" 

 

Just when Jihoon turned back to his screen to continue his work, he felt a pair of arms hold around him firmly from behind. Soonyoung burrow his nose in his hair smelling of the lavender shampoo sends a shiver down his spine. 

"Jihoonie~ I don't think my eyes are mine."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are the apple of my eye. Without you, I don't think I can see the world."

"And you always said I write the best lyrics." Jihoon chuckled and turned around. His face was painted with blushes and dimples at both side of his cheeks.

Jihoon thinks what Soonyoung said might be true as he looks into the other eyes. In those black orbs, there is nothing but him in it. The same gaze that Soonyoung gave him when he confess his love. It was the same gaze that Jihoon fell in love with.  He gently pull the other down where he could reach the other lips.

"Then let me help you to see the universe." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. You words of encouragement may drive me to write more.


End file.
